First Date
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: It's Trina and Dev's first date and Josslyn and Cam are helping their friends get ready


**First Date**

**Summary: It's Trina and Dev's first date and Josslyn and Cam are helping their friends get ready.**

Josslyn let out a hmm from where she leaned against the wall of Dev's bedroom, arms crossed as she watched him try to choose an outfit for his date with Dev. "I think you should choose the red shirt." She advised, flipping back her blonde locks as she walked over to pick up the shirt she was speaking of. "It would look good with that black denim jacket we got you and those black skinny jeans."

Dev bit his lip as he took the shirt from her carefully. "You think she'd like it?" He asked nervously.

The girl smiled at him reassuringly and nodded. "Trina loves the color red and that color looks good with dark hair. And you felt comfortable in it, right?"

He nodded.

"Then that's what's important." Josslyn squeezed his arm. "Besides, I think you could wear a garbage bag and she'd _still _be into you." She teased.

Dev laughed at that, cheeks a bit red.

"So where are you planning on taking my best friend anyway?" Josslyn asked.

He went to the bathroom connected to his room to shower and dress. "I was thinking the arcade would be fun. I figured she'd enjoy that."

She nodded even though the boy in the bathroom couldn't see it. "She'll definitely enjoy it." She answered. She went to take a seat on the bed, taking her phone out of her back pocket to text Cameron as she waited for Dev to get done with his shower.

* * *

Cameron pulled the phone out of his pocket to look at the text Josslyn had sent him, informing him that Dev was getting ready and where he was taking their friend on a date. He sent a quick text back as he sat on the couch in his living room, waiting for Trina to come out of the bathroom. She'd come to his house, outfits in hand, needing his help to pick one out that would impress Dev. He put it down as Trina came out of the bathroom, dressed in one of the outfits she had bought during her and Josslyn's shopping trip while the boys went to play basketball. It was a cherry red romper with a light, white colored sweater over it.

"Do you think he'll like this?" She asked timidly.

He snorted. "I think you could wear an old, dirty tee shirt and he'd think you looked amazing. He's whipped." He teased, smirk on his lips.

Trina laughed at that and punched him in the shoulder. She took in a deep, calming breath. "So...is it time for me to meet Dev yet?" She asked.

Cam nodded. "I just have to text Joss to tell Dev that you're ready." He answered.

* * *

Dev's eyes widened as he saw Trina exit Cam's vehicle. He was so entranced by the sight of her, he hardly noticed the sisterly kiss Josslyn pressed to his cheek before running to climb into Cam's car, he most certainly didn't notice the knowing wave Cam threw him as he and Josslyn drove off.

Trina smiled as she came to stand in front of Dev. "Are you ready to go inside?" She asked, feeling a little proud to have made Dev speechless.

"Yeah!" He said, slight embarrassed as he reached for her hand and led her through the doors. The lights and noises of the arcade games filled the room and the excited laughs and screams of kids filled the air.

Trina grinned in delight as she dragged Dev over to one of the skee ball machine.

Dev admired her as he watched her play, watching how the lights of the machine lit up the girl's lovely face and the wide, open laugh she let out as she won a bunch of tickets. Part of him couldn't help but wonder if this is what love was, though he knew it was far to early for that. He just knew he'd never felt this way about anyone before. He wanted this to work out so badly. He wanted to be the type of guy that Trina deserved, to be the person that she clearly saw him as.

He was broken from his thoughts at the hand that caressed his bicep lightly and he jumped slightly before looking down at Trina.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him, concern in her pretty eyes.

Dev gave her a charming grin and nodded. "Yeah. So what game do you want to play next?"

She gave a delighted, beaming smile and pulled him over to one of the dancing competition machines. "Hopefully you aren't a sour loser." She sang out, leaning in close with a raised eyebrow.

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm not. Because I'm not going to lose."

Trina smirked at the challenge as she started up a game. "You're on!"

* * *

After the arcade, Dev drove Trina to Kelly's for something to eat before he took her home. They'd both gotten hungry after playing games for nearly two hours.

They'd gotten their drinks and had ordered their food and were currently discussing the night so far.

"Thanks for taking me to the arcade." Trina told him, resting her arms on the table and folding them together. She leaned in so their faces were close, gazes locked on one another. "This has to be the most fun I've ever had on a date."

Dev smiled shyly, feeling an embarrassed yet appreciative blush heat up his cheeks. He was happy that he'd made the right decision when he'd picked out where they should have a date considering his complete inexperience. "Well this is the first date I've ever been on, but this is honestly the most fun that I've had...ever." He admitted.

A shocked expression came over the girl's face. "Wait...this is your first date?" She asked incredulously, dark eyes wide.

He nodded nervously. "That's not a problem, is it?" He asked thickly, accent almost seeping through.

Trina shook her head. "Of course not!" She answered quickly. "I'm just shocked is all. I'd have thought you'd have been on loads of dates before."

Dev cringed internally at that before schooling his features to give her a flirty smile, reaching out for her hand. "No one's ever caught my interest until you." He told her truthfully.

Her eyes went soft at that and she gazed down at their hands, admiring the contrast between them and how small and delicate her hand felt in his own warm, larger one. "Well, I'm honored to be your first." She managed to get out, really meaning it. If she'd thought she liked Dev before, those feelings had only grown deeper as the night went on. He was so honest about his feelings that it touched her. No other guy she'd dated had been like this before. She hoped things worked out between them more than anything. Dev gave her butterflies like no other.

* * *

Dev parked in front of a nice, two story brick house and smiled, at Trina. "Thanks for going out with me tonight." He told Trina, looking at her, eyes glancing from her eyes to her lips. "I had fun."

Trina smiled. "I did too. We'll have to do this again." She answered as she sat in her seat, waiting for him to kiss her.

He swallowed hard as his hand went to caress her cheek. His gaze flickered up to meet her eyes for a moment before his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. It was just as sweet as their first kiss, but deeper, even better. He pulled back a few moments later and gave her another grin. "Goodnight." He whispered, breath touching her lips.

She giggled at that. "Goodnight." She glanced toward the window, catching sight of the curtains moving slightly. She rolled her eyes. "I should head inside before my mom has a heart attack." She joked. She sat for a moment longer, biting her lip for a moment as if contemplating something before springing forward to press another brief kiss to his lips and scrambling out of the car and running to her front door. She turned to wave before she went inside, beaming as he waved back.


End file.
